Eatastrophe Catastrophe
by candycanelila
Summary: While coloring eggs for Eatastrophe, Tuffnut ruins them and everyone gets mad at him. Written two years ago for my Easter/April challenge on quizilla (which sadly, is no longer a website). It uses OCs from a story I haven't written yet, but I plan on writing someday.
1. Friday - Eatastrophe Catastrophe

**AN: Kay, so this was my sucky HtTYD special for my Easter/April challenge on quizilla (which, sadly, is no longer a website). It sorta sucks, but I figured I'd repost it this year to try and get it at least a little popular. **

**It also has some OCs, so don't hate on my 12 year old self XD**

**But these OCs are from a epic story I've been planning that I still don't have a title for where it's Fishlegs X OC and basically, a modern family goes on a boat trip and crashes on Berk. They then live on Berk and Nicki (who represents me) teaches the Berkians about our modern ways. **

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, age 14.

Stoick and Gobber, very, very old.

OC Nicki, age 13.

OC Jonaught, age 15.

* * *

Hey, Hiccup here. Remember how I told you that we only have one holiday? Well that all changed when Nicki and her family came. She introduced us to some new holidays. Like, Heart Me Day. And Little Green Elf Day. And Mommy Day and Daddy Day. No clue why she calls them what she does…

Well, one of my favorites is Eatastophe. This holiday mainly consists of hiding eggs, cracking them on peoples head and torturing chickens and bunnies. Don't ask me why it's so much fun.

So it was two days before our second Eatastophe and Astrid, Nicki, Jonaught and I were preparing the torturing booths.

"Nicki, explain again why it's so much fun to torture cute little bunnies?" Jonaught asked his sister.

"I dunno, it just is," She continued to round up the chickens in a pen. "You got the eggs, Astrid?"

"Yup," Astrid held up a large basket of raw eggs. "When are we hiding them?"

"Tomorrow. You know what happened last year when we hid them on Friday…" We all laughed, remembering.

"Yeah, and that would explain why I have new shoes," I added in which caused more laughs.

"Hey guys, do you want to color them this year?" Jonaught suggested.

"Yeah, where we came from, we colored them before hiding them." Nicki added. "So, who's up for coloring eggs? I can get some dyes from my pack," She said, lifting the pack she carried everywhere, which always seemed to have everything that was needed.

"Okay, sure," We all jumped at the voice of Fishlegs behind us. Nicki blushed as she pulled out the dye. She has a _**HUGE**_ crush on Fishlegs.

"That sounds like fun. So how do we do it?" Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut came from the other direction. This time, Jonaught blushed. Yup, he likes Ruffnut.

"Well, we need some cups and water and salt…" She fiddled with her hair. "Can you guys get that?" She gestured to the twins.

Ruffnut nodded and dragged her brother along. "Why does it always have to be me?..."

"Okay, Fishlegs, can you get some old rags in case it spills?" He nodded, blushing himself and ran off in the direction of the village.

"Jonaught, Hiccup, help me separate the different colored dyes. Astrid, keep working on the torture booths," Jonaught and I knelt down with her and began separating the colored pellets.

"I got the water!" Ruffnut ran over, spilling water everywhere. She was followed by Tuffnut, who had a bucket of salt and a few cups.

"Good," Nicki snatched the items from the ridiculous duo and grabbed a few orange pellets. She tossed them in one of the cups and put some water and salt in it. "Oh, and I need some thin wire," She swirled the mixture then set it aside and did the same for the rest of the colors as Ruffnut dragged her brother away to get some wire.

"What do I do?" Snotlout, who had been completely ignored the whole time, finally spoke.

"Go do whatever you were doing before you came here," Nicki replied, still focused on her work.

"But I wasn't doing anything!" Snotlout complained.

"Then go help Astrid…"

Astrid sighed as Snotlout made his way over to her, still not realizing that she and Hiccup were already dating.

Jonaught and I laughed and kept sorting the pellets as Nicki made a makeshift drying rack.

"I got the wire!" Ruffnut ran over, still dragging her brother who was mumbling things about how he can walk himself and didn't need to be dragged.

"Good," She grabbed the wire and twisted it, setting an egg in the crook of the twisted wire. She then stuck it in the orange mix and left it there starting on a new one. "Well, what are you waiting for, Snoggletog?"

We all started following her actions, being careful not to crack the eggs (Which was difficult for Tuffnut, who has no coordination whatsoever).

Then Nicki noticed something. "Anyone know where Fishlegs went?" We all shook our heads and continued working.

"I got the rags!" Came the muffled voice of Fishlegs, who dropped a _HUGE_ stack of rags at the opening of our group, almost hitting the stuff.

Nicki gave him an irked yet humored look. "Why so many rags?"

"I asked my mom for a few old rags and she gave me these saying she would be glad to get rid of them,"

"Okay…" Suddenly, Tuffnut spilled some of the dye on the rock we were working on. Nicki grabbed a rag and wiped it up before it ruined any of the eggs. "Be careful, Tuffnut!"

But it seemed as we continued to work, Tuffnut kept spilling the dyes. After a while, the entire rock was a bunch of pastel colors, as were many of the rags.

"How many eggs are left?" Astrid asked, wiping her hands in the grass.

"Only… Thirty more, I think." This new info made everyone happy and we worked faster until Tuffnut spilled five more cups, ruining an entire rack of eggs.

"Tuffnut! We're not gonna get anything done when you keep spilling things!" He hung his head as we re-dyed the eggs.

* * *

When we finally finished dying the eggs, Tuffnut jumped up.

...

Which made all the cups spill their contents.

The dye went in all directions, ruining all the eggs and getting on our clothes.

"Tuffnut! Now we won't even get to have _any_ eggs!" We used the rags to try to clean our clothes off, but the dyes stained them well.

It was sunset, so Ruffnut dragged her brother home. We all soon abandoned the mess. I just hoped we could fix it in time to hide the eggs.

* * *

**AN: So, I'll post the other chapters soon. Probably tomorrow. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Saturday - Poor Tuffnut

I woke up to Toothless pounding on my roof.

"Hold up, bud, I'm coming," I hopped out of my bed. Then I remembered the eggs. _We've gotta clean up that mess today and hide the eggs!_

As soon as I got out I put Toothless' gear on and we flew to the spot where we had been dying the eggs the other day. Nicki was already there, trying to clean up the rock and the grass around it.

"Hey, Nicki." I greeted as I hopped off. She looked up and smiled then kept working, scrubbing the rock to no avail. She smashed one of the weirdly colored eggs and sighed. "When your dad finds this, we are sooo screwed…"

"He won't find it," I assured her.

"Hiccup, Nicki!" We cringed as my dad's voice boomed.

"I'll take care of this, you keep cleaning this mess," I turned to my dad, motioning for Toothless to block Nicki inconspicuously.

"Hey, Dad, weren't you gonna help with the prep for Eatastophe?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how you were doing." He tried to peek around Toothless but the dragon made it impossible.

"We're just preparing the torturing booths and hiding the eggs."

My dad rubbed his temples. "I still don't see why you kids love torturing cute little bunnies… And not-so cute chickens…" I laughed and so did Nicki. "Well, I have to go, see you two kiddos later,"

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye, Stoick!" Toothless moved out of the way to reveal Nicki, who was still failing at cleaning the mess.

"We ought to finish the torture booths," She nodded and we started checking the traps for the bunnies.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid scared us by jumping out from behind a boulder. "I see we have enough bunnies to last `till next year," She commented.

"Yeah, we had a good catch. Too bad the ones that survive are gonna get eaten…"

"You know we're gonna have to hide the eggs soon," She reminded us.

"Yeah…"

"You know," Nicki started. "They are pretty cool anyway. Although, the rock now looks like it was a preschooler's homework. We could hide them as they are?..." She looked at us pleadingly. "I bet Tuffnut's upset that we were yelling at us…" We hung our heads in shame.

* * *

Nicki was right.

Tuffnut _was_ upset. So upset, even that he was rounding up as many eggs as he could find—which turned out to be fifteen—and hiding them himself.

Which me, Nicki an Astrid noticed as we were hiding the vibrantly colored eggs.

"Poor Tuffnut…" Nicki picked up one of the white eggs.

"He'll be fine tomorrow, believe me," Astrid assured her. "Especially when he finds all these!" She gestured to the eggs we were hiding.

"Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow," Nicki hid the last of her eggs and walked back to her house. "I have to go eat dinner. Bye guys!"

"So… Do you think Tuffnut will even want to look for eggs tomorrow?"

"I sure hope so," Astrid commented, hiding the last egg and beginning home. "It would break Nicki's heart if he stayed upset…"

So we went home to wait for the joys of tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you like it. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Sunday - A Slight Bit Happy

Just after sunset, Astrid, Nicki and I were joined by Snotlout and Jonaught. We hid the eggs and went home to wait for the _lovely_ festivities.

* * *

"Happy Eatastrophe, everyone!" My dad, the leader of our village, addressed the people who were gathered, waiting to get to do fun things like crack eggs on people's heads.

What they still didn't know, was that the eggs are colored.

"Hiccup, are the eggs hidden?" My dad asked.

"Yup, we got `em all done last night!" I answered proudly.

"Let the hunts, BEGIN!" He raised his arms and all the squealing kids ran into the forest, gasping as they saw the colored eggs.

"You guys wanna go get some eggs?" Nicki grabbed me and Fishlegs' hands and dragged us into the forest, being followed by her brother, dragging Astrid and Ruffnut. But of course, Astrid twisted his hand, making him let go and ran up to me, wrenching my hand from Nicki's grasp and into her own.

The three teams found eggs and ambushed each other. It was better than last Eatastrophe! _Of course, last Eatastrophe was the first Eatastrophe so of course the second Eatastrophe would be better than the first Eatastrophe not to mention that last Eatastrophe Gobber was in the game which was a disaster and he isn't this Eatatstrophe and I'm saying Eatastrophe so much my head hurts. Ow._ I was thinking so much someone smashed an egg on my head. And of course, everyone's hair was a flurry of eggs yoke and colorful egg shells. I turned to see Tuffnut throwing the colorful eggs at everyone he could see.

"Tuffnut! What are you doing out here?" I dodged another flying egg.

"I'm having fun!" He threw an egg at a five year old girl who squealed and threw one back. "Why did you guys use my eggs?"

"Because we're sorry." Nicki and Jonaught peeked out from behind a boulder then hid again as a flurry of eggs assaulted them.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you upset," Astrid smashed an egg on his head and gave him a knuckle sandwich. "Even though you are a knuckle head…"

"We still _somewhat_ care!" Snotlout—_Who woulda thought he had the heart to say that?_—chucked five eggs at Tuffnut at the same time.

"And now…" Ruffnut and Fishlegs climbed out of a bush, handing us like, fifty eggs _each_.

"_Ambush."_

Boy, was _that_ ever fun.

* * *

After all the eggs were found, the torturing began.

"Step right up, torture any chicken or rabbit of your choice, then take it home!" Nicki, our friendly greeter, called out to all the residents of Berk.

By now, all the chickens and bunnies were scared to death. If a child pointed at them, they seemed to realize their fate and back away in a cute, bunny-like way. Of course, we caught them anyway.

Finally, it was break time for us and we got to torture some bunnies. This was always Nicki's favorite part.

"I want… The cute one with the black spots on his hind legs and the white spots and his front legs and brown spots on his ears and he's tan and he's over there." Nicki pointed.

Jonaught was more simple.

"I want that brown one." He pointed. "No, that one." He pointed again. "No, I said that one! Yes!" He nodded as they handed him the shivering bunny.

"Poor bunnies, they get kidnapped from their homes then stuck in a pen with a bunch of other bunnies and then they get tortured then they get eaten!" I commented—while I was torturing my own bunny, mind you.

"We don't kill them; we keep them as pets" Nicki looked up from her bunny, who was whimpering.

Astrid was busying herself with plucking fur off the poor rabbit, showing it to him and choking it down his throat.

"Hey, look, it's your hair!" She dangled the fur in his face. "And guess what!? NOMNOMNOMNOM!" She ate the piece fur and snarled at the shivering rabbit. The rabbit looked less scared and more angry as time went on. Then the rabbit lunged forward and bit her hand. "OW! The rabbits were less aggressive last year. You're gonna pay, Jack Rabbit!" She pulled her axe out from behind her and screamed, slamming the axe on the table, missing the rabbit by, like, a foot. "YAHHH!" She pulled it out and tried to swing again, but I grabbed her arm. She screamed and swung at me, barley missing. "OH, it's just you. You should tell me next time, I mean, I was busy _TOTURING THIS STUPID RABBIT!_"

"Calm down Astrid!" She breathed then kept torturing her bunny.

Jonaught was much more… Simple.

He held a carrot just out of the bunny's reach, making the bunny whimper. He laughed then suddenly, the rabbit jumped up his arm, grabbed the carrot and darted for the door. He was followed by all other non-restrained bunnies.

"_BUNNY CHASE!"_

Everyone dropped their bunnies—if they still had them (Therefore, releasing ALL of the bunnies, just adding to the chaos.)—and joined the chase, grabbing all the bunnies they could find.

Of course, we caught them all—except for Astrid's (How ironic…)—and continued the torturing.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nicki screamed and jumped around like a sugar-high, mentally challenged freak.

"You're crazy," Fishlegs said, then whispered to himself. "…I like that."

I laughed and looked over to Tuffnut, who was—obviously—fighting with Ruffnut.

"Hey Tuffnut, we really were telling the truth when we said we were sorry," I started.

"I know," He replied, smashing into Ruffnut, who smashed right back into him.

"Good," I sighed in relief.

"So you're happy now?" Nicki asked.

"I'm… A slight bit happy," We all laughed, confirming, this was the best Eatastrophe yet. Even though it was just the second…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

**AN: **

**Me two years ago: "****If you didn't like, you're lying because you're jealous that you have no talent in writing whatsoever."**

**...Dang, I was a self centered jerk then...**

**And I sucked, so that didn't help my case...**

**Anyways, here's the last chapter. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
